Live and Love
by chaos915
Summary: Riku Kimura and Sora Ikeda are best friends and juniors at Destiny Islands High School. Both have repressed feelings bursting to come out. What happens when they both confess to each other? SoraRiku YAOI


Hi! This is my first yaoi, and well, actually my first fanfic, so don't hesitate to critique, I welcome all constructive criticism!

Warning: Contains Yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read and don't flame!

**Me:** Riku, give them the disclaimer….

**Riku: **If I do, will I get Sora?

**Me: **If you don't, you won't.

**Riku: **Fine, but don't think this is over!

Chaos915 does not own Kingdom Hearts and anything pertaining to it, including, but not limited to characters, locations, blah blah blah blah blah. Is it over now?

**Me:**Yes

**Riku: **It's about freakin' time!

**Chapter 1**

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" A voice pierced the slumbering boy's consciousness as strongly as a ray of light pierces the darkness. "Riku Kimura, do not make me come up there!"

"Jus' five more minutes, Mom," Riku managed to slur before yawning and stuffing his face back into the pillow. "Yeah, just five more minutes and then I'll….Holy Crap!" Riku nearly jumped out of his bed, suddenly remembering what day it was. The first day of his junior year at Destiny Islands High School started today. His first day back at school since the war with Organization XIII and the Heartless. The silver headed boy had been looking forward to this day since him and Sora-

_Sora._

Just thinking about the brunette seemed to set Riku's very soul on fire. He loved everything about the boy. His gravity defying spiky hair, his tanned skin, his leaned, toned body, but most of all, Riku loved staring into those deep blue eyes. Riku snapped back to his senses with a start when he realized that his boxers had suddenly become a little more constricting. _Gah_ He thought to himself. _Must stop thinking perverted things about Sora._ He desperately wished he could act on his feelings, and had decided to reveal these very feelings to Sora today. He had held his tongue for a while now, not wanting to hurt his best friend by ruining his relationship with Kairi, but since they had mutually agreed that they were not right for each other, he had been steeling himself for this day for at least three months. _Well, I guess it's time for a very cold shower. _He chuckled to himself wondering in amazement at how many of those he had taken recently.

Riku stumbled into his bathroom, locking the door, and stripping off the only article of clothing he had on his body. He studied himself in the mirror, shaking his head at his pale skin. _For living on an Island, I can never seem to get a tan, not like Sora…_ His mind started to turn, imagining if Sora was that tan all over his body. An image of Sora sunbathing suddenly presented itself in his mind's eye. That petite, yet toned body with smaller yet well-defined muscles starting taunted him. _Riku.__ Shower. __Now._ The silverlet yelled at himself, blushing down to his toes. _I hope he doesn't hate me after I tell him._ Riku wanted Sora's love, but his friendship came first and foremost. Riku stepped into the now freezing cold shower and let the drops run over his body. His physique was not overly muscular, yet was not skinny or lean. He had kept his attractive boyish form, and he would have no other way. _At least they didn't make me cut my hair._ He thought with a smirk, as he washed out said hair that easily reached to the middle of his back. He finished his shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and went out into his bedroom to pick out the clothes he was going to wear for the day. He finally settled on a sky blue sleeveless hoodie with cerulean trim, and white baggy pants with the same shade of cerulean expressed in stripes crossing diagonally across. _I hope Sora likes these._ He thought before almost jumping with fright from his mother barging in his room.

"Riku, I swear if- oh…..good you're up and dressed." Riku's mother Mizuki eyed him, "Trying to impress Sora, are we?" She observed with a smirk.

"Mooooooooommmmm," Riku whined. Mizuki had known about her son's infatuation with his friend for almost as long as Riku had. They had a very open relationship and told each other nearly everything. She didn't care that her son was gay, she knew how much Riku really loved Sora and wished nothing but happiness for them. She thought back to the day when Riku had told her about his feelings towards Sora.

_"Mom," Riku had called from the entrance of the living room. "I have something I want to talk to you about."_

_"You're in love with Sora and now you are worried about how I might react." __Mizuki__ had replied nonchalantly, not even bothering to look up from the book she was reading._

_"I think that I'm- Hey! How in the world did you know I was going to say that?!?!" Riku demanded from his mother._

_Mizuki__ giggled, "Silly boy, you think I don't notice how you've been acting around him ever since you two came back. You're like a schoolgirl ogling her first crush."_

_"You don't care that I've just admitted I like a boy, __which__ would make me well, you know…"_

_"Gay? Honey, I don't give a damn about gender as long as you are sure that you love him and not break his heart."_

_"Wow, I think I need to go down to the store and get you something else that says 'World's Best Mom' on it"_

_"__Tch__. As if I didn't already know that"_

_They had both started laughing at that, finding it especially funny since there was at least one cupboard full of cups and mugs labeled "World's Best Mom"._

"Riku." She said, now serious, "I wish you all the best today, truly I do. I know how much you care for that boy and I really, truly hope that he returns your feelings. Now go knock 'em dead! After you eat your breakfast that I so lovingly and caringly made for you."

It had been Riku and his Mom alone for as long as he could remember. Mizuki had told him that his father had walked out on them right after Riku was born. He couldn't handle the responsibility a son meant.

"You screwed up the eggs again, didn't you?" Riku smirked at his mother.

"It's certainly a possibility."

Riku drew his mother into a tight embrace. "I love you so much, Mom." Riku sweetly told her. They stood there for a few seconds until they pulled away.

"Psh. Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

Well, there you have it, the generic set up to the rest of the story. Don't worry it will pick up as we go along. Now, please review, for it strokes my great writer's ego! Just kidding!! Please critique, I want to know the will of the people! Plus, you will get the great honor of being mentioned at the top! I know, the thought of it must be too much to bear. 


End file.
